The Undead Empire/Issue 01
September 10, 1944, “Commander there seems to be a problem with our little helper!” Sgt. Benedict yelled to me. This stupid private was on my last freaking nerve. I pushed the observation area’s door and stormed down to the pen. The private in front of me is shaking in front of me. I grabbed him and forced him to look me into my eyes. “Get in there you fucking fool!” I slapped him and gave the soldier a handgun and pushed him into the pen. “NOOOOOO!” he screamed as he hit the floor. I walked back to the observation area and laughed as that handgun had no ammo in it. I sat down on my chair and looked into the pen. The private was scared out of his mind. I grabbed the microphone in front of me. “Let Patient 77 out of his pen.” I said to Sgt. Benedict. The Sargent quickly pushed the button to the pen and released patient 77. Patient 77 had been killed in the assault on Normandy by the Americans and had been brought back to life recently with compound 19. Patient 77 stumbled around looking franticly for a source of food. These “things” ate nonstop and cannot die unless his brain is destroyed. These creatures cannot speak, smell or see, as they only can feel. The private foolishly pulled the handgun at the patient and pulled the trigger. A small click noise was made signaling the gun was out of ammo. I see the private shaking in fear and confusion. The patient “looks” directly at him and charged at a remarkable speed. The patient leaps at the soldier who screams in terror, Patient 77 tears through the soldier’s body and starts devouring the corpse. I stand up satisfied by the result of today’s test. It seems the creatures can hear as well. September 11th, 1944, I awake from my sleep from an alarm. I spring from my bed and grabbed my personal MP-40. I put my uniform on and ran out of my courters. I noticed then however Patient 77 standing in front of me going crazy. He was swinging his hands in the air and sprinting in circles. I aimed my gun at his head when I saw something run through the hallway on my left. I turned to see four more patients running around acting the same as patient 77. I could not kill them all as my aim was terrible. I slowly walked around patient 77 and slowly moved down the hallway to my right towards the entrance of the compound. As I walked through the hallway a hand grabbed me and pulled me into a bathroom. I am about to hit whoever had grabbed me with my gun when I noticed it was Sgt. Benedict. “Sgt. Benedict” I asked “What the hell is going on?” “Some drunken fool hit the alarm. The alarm is causing the patients to go crazy. They broke out of their pens and started killing everyone!” He answered. “Did the patients get out of the compound?” “Yes….they did oh god they were everywhere, everywhere damn’t!” He answered. “How long ago did the idiot hit the alarm?” I asked. “Two hours ago commander” he answered. “I just woke up, must be a heavy sleeper.” I said. I was about to ask how many have died when I noticed a wound on Benedict. “Benedict, when did you get that wound?” I asked. He looks at me and started to cry. He was bitten. “Benedict do you have any weapons on you?” I ask “Yes Sir I only was able to grab a knife, oh god my kids, my fucking kids! I’ll never see them again.” He answers as he starts crying. “Give me the knife.” I ordered. He gave me the knife as he cried. “Do not worry Benedict I’m sure we’ll find a cure for compound 19. Do not worry, you will get to see your children, I swear it to you Benedict. I swear to you.” I said. He sniffs “Oh god…I hope you’re right commander.” He turns around and is about to walk away when I grab him and stab him in the skull. He struggles for less than a second. I laid him on the floor of the bathroom and smiled. The poor fool really believed me. But then I heard a scratching at the door. The patients must have heard Benedict crying. I turn as the patients break down the door and tear into my flesh. Credits Nazi Commander Marcel Freudenberg Nazi Sgt. Benedict Patient 77 German Soldier Deaths Nazi Commander Marcel Freudenberg Nazi Sgt. Benedict German Soldier Next Issue Issue 2 Category:Issues Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:The Undead Empire Category:Pigpen